Gawin ang Mga Bulaklak ng Mamulaklak (comic)
Synopsis Overworked, still single, 38-year-old salaryman Hector Pastor collides with a young man at the train station - causing the magazine he was carrying to be spoiled. This young man, Charito Madrigal, is a student at an art college and lives in a big, old-fashioned mansion with two of his cousins. Since he happens to own the same magazine, he takes Hector to his house, saying "If I trade my copy with yours, you'll have nothing to complain about, right?" Despite feeling annoyed and frustrated by the unsociable Charito's arrogant behaviour, Hector soon finds himself a frequent visitor of the secluded household, inexplicably drawn to its enigmatic owner... Characters Main Characters *'Hector Pastor' - the main protagonist. Hector has been alone since he was small, as his parents died in some sort of accident. Because of this he's fairly adept at cleaning and cooking. He majored in graphics in college and was very successful as an art director. An art director for an ad agency. He's been successful since his twenties but lately feels disinterested with work. He didn't like Charito first, but comes to realize that he's in love with him. *'Charito Madrigal' - the uke lead protagonist. A student at an art college. He is the owner of a big boarding house, which his father was in charge of before. His attitude toward Hector is at first unfriendly, however he gradually begins to soften up and falls in love with him. He seems to be indifferent to everything and prefers to live an uneventful life. He really likes drawing, especially flowers. The closest people to him are his cousins, Simon and Dolores, as well as his father's friends. He dislikes eating sweet things. Manga Synopsis Overworked, still single, 38-year-old salaryman Sakurai Kazuaki collides with a young man at the train station - causing the magazine he was carrying to be spoiled. This young man, Minagawa Youichi, is a student at an art college and lives in a big, old-fashioned mansion with two of his cousins. Since he happens to own the same magazine, he takes Sakurai to his house, saying "If I trade my copy with yours, you'll have nothing to complain about, right?" Despite feeling annoyed and frustrated by the unsociable Youichi's arrogant behaviour, Sakurai soon finds himself a frequent visitor of the secluded household, inexplicably drawn to its enigmatic owner... Main Characters ; :The main protagonist. Sakurai has been alone since he was small, as his parents died in some sort of accident. Because of this he's fairly adept at cleaning and cooking. He majored in graphics in college and was very successful as an art director. An art director for an ad agency. He's been successful since his twenties but lately feels disinterested with work. He didn't like Youichi first, but comes to realize that he's in love with him. ; :The uke lead protagonist. A student at an art college. He is the owner of a big boarding house, which his father was in charge of before. His attitude toward Sakurai is at first unfriendly, however he gradually begins to soften up and falls in love with him. He seems to be indifferent to everything and prefers to live an uneventful life. He really likes drawing, especially flowers. The closest people to him are his cousins, Take and Shouta, as well as his father's friends. He dislikes eating sweet things. Category:1978 comics Category:Philippines Comic Category:Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi related Comic Category:Drama Comics Category:Romance Comics Category:Slice of Life Comics Category:Older Seme Younger Uke Category:Gawin ang Mga Bulaklak ng Mamulaklak